Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Gamepro Halo Wars Article http://www.halowars.com/forums/thread/242938.aspx Just read it. Elite's Rule 01:05, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm... good to see that my thread has gotten outside attention. It only paid attention to the featured UNSC units though. No new Covenant units were announced.Quirel 06:14, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Contact Harvest do you think they will put parts from the book as cutscenes? especially important parts with the prophets Covenant Playable? Are the covenant playable here? This may have been already asked buy I have no idea. 05:34, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Reply: There is no doubt that you can play as the Covenant. I am intrerested in how the developers will even out the powwer of the UNSC and the Covenant, as the Covenant is far more superior then the Marines and such then the UNSC. Especially in Space Combat... Too bad the Flood can't appear in this (unless the story gets massively retconned). It would be cool to play as them in an RTS and have to infect enemy units. Halo Wars Marines Ive noticed that the armor the marine are wearing dosnt seem to be made out of any tipe of metal and theres not much high tech stuff there, wat are your speculations? Mendoza 8:34, 8 2007 (UTC) Reply: I have noticed this as well. The Humans in the zHalo Series don't seem to have much better technology then we do today. The only real thing that is much more high tech that we don't have today is space travel and splipstream travel. For instance, the Main Cannon of the Scorpion tank is 90mm, which is weak compared to US tanks today, such as the Abrams, with a 144mm cannon. I think 144... I know it's more then 90mm though. The armor the marines wear could be made of a metal we do not know of today, it could be made on some colony or other planet or something. In the future, it is safe to assume that we will find more and powerful metals or fabrics better suited for war. It looks awesome though Fodder Fodder an in Cannon Fodder is spelled FODDER! fodder - people considered as readily available and of little value: cannon fodder. Wishlist All this needs to completely rule my life: *A PC port. *A galactic map like from Star Wars: Empire at War *A galactic conquest mode (like Empire at War or War of the Ring mode in Battle for Middle Earth)-- CaptJim 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wont happen, its a Xbox 360 Exclusive. The other stuff...probably. --JohnSpartan117 02:10, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Well, Halo and Halo 2 were Xbox exclusives but came/are coming to PC, so I'll keep hoping. CaptJim 02:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Alright, they will come, but not for....4 years. --JohnSpartan117 10:30, 1 October 2006 (UTC) halo pc is already out i have it. halo 2 pc is coming. - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 20:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Well, how the hell do you play RTS games on a console!? NeoExelor 23:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) I hope you can plug in a mouse and keyboard for the 360 i have no clue -Echelon (talk)||| 21:09, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Have any of yall played Battle for Middle Earth 2 on the 360 you use the thumbsticks to move the camera and the A button to select units and tell them who to beat up and where to go.Although the keyboard and mouse on 360 dosent sound to bad. So yes IT IS POSSIBLE to play a RTS on a console infact it (to me at least) feels simpler and easier to pick up and play. My Wishlist:Graphics as good at the trailers,multiplayer,the abbilite for 100 or so units on one field,Space Battles ,a Covenant campaign (anybody wanted to glass a planet?). Awsome idea, sweep away UNSC resistance and glass billions o humans ;P I know that sounds sarcastic but it's not. --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:07, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Questions #Why do they have battle rifles? #And why do the Elites have fat upper bodies? #And most importantly that omega crap!Whats up with that?! --Ryanngreenday 09:55, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :#Good question..isnt this 27 years before The Fall Of reach? And they wouldnt have those...they would have...Assualt Rifles.... :#They do? I think they just wanted it to make it in porportion of a regular human's point of view and not a huge Spartan. :#Omega Crap? What do you mean by that? --JohnSpartan117 02:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::*I mean thers no spartans other then the first class of 2525.--Ryanngreenday 20:01, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :*I’m a bit disappointed it’s a RTS i would of preferred a first person shooter , and whats the unnamed Halo project they mention http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=bungieatx06 and are they wearing mark 6 Mjolnir ? --12:32, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::*The unnamed project should be a game for halo first strike.--Ryanngreenday 18:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::*sweet, is that what they said or what you want? --Climax Viod 19:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::*What i want.--Ryanngreenday 19:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :#um, this is back on the first 2 questions. First, the Elites formed the Covenant with the Prophets, and Engineers, the Elites as warriors and protectors for them. Anyways, they had been studying the humans for a long time (suggested in Halo: Fall of Reach) and knew that the humans had to be dealt with for being a threat to their "gods." So they sent their best race of units, Elites. :#Second Question. First I want to comment that it was not the Elites, Hunters, or Grunts that were the traitors. The Prophets actually had the Brutes assassainate all the Elite High Councilers, leading to Civil War. Thus, the Prophets, Brutes, Jackals, and Drones are the traitors. Second, the Brutes probably would have joined, and might show up in this game. However, they were the most recent added alien race to the Covenant, and were probably just being added at the time. Secondly, Jackals would die in that enviroment. Third, Drones weren't soldiers for the Covenant until right before Halo 2. And third, Prophets don't fight. Anyways, these are just opinions, thank you. 1. Don't know. Sorry. 2. Don't want to know, but maybe it's to protect them from the frigid conditions. 3. As the Halo Wars pagepoints out, they are wear a variation of the MJOLNIR Mark IV Armour, which means that they are probably part of the Spartan-I Program. Kerek 11:52, 16 February 2007 (UTC) 1. Maybe they are not the same model maybe a earlier model. 2. Protection. 3.they are Spartan II's a earlier version. in answer to the questions at the top: 1. it could be an early version that was pulled out of service due to advancements in design 2.protection against the cold and the snow 3. they could be a small part of a lareger group in first strike pg. 23/24 104 splits red team into alpha beta delta & gamma --Fatman ninja 18:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) The armor must be the origonal MJOLNIR armor that had no shields. That would explain the different look to it. --Captain Jacob Rathens 21:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC) 1. Re:Why is there a battle rifle -- This is probably an earlier version the Battle Rifle 2. Re:Why do the elites have fat chest -- probably earlier armor 3. Re:What's with the omega crap -- These guys are probably Spartan-I's. This is taking place in the past before anything that's been done before. They probably have an earlier version of the MJOLNIR armor too. 4. Why can't the Jackals survive in that environment? They survived the cold on Alpha Halo 5. Does the ship in the middle of the picture of Spartan Group Omega looks like something besides a Pelican? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me 20:14, 30 June 2007 (UTC) 1. Although the battle rifle was not available in HALO:CE, versions were available concurrently with versions of the assault rifle in the HALO universe (ie: Novels). The battle rifle is not necessarily a descendant of the assault rifle; it's a different gun all-together. 3. In 2531 these would be teenage Spartan II's like John 117. Although we can read that spartan teams are usually given colors as names, a group may be much larger than a team. In the USN / USMC a group is a large inter-branch force comprised of units from both the Navy AND Marines (ex: an expeditionary group). 4. I agree, the wings are too long to be a pelican. It looks like a ****sword. Cucci 17:47, 4 August 2007 (UTC) I have an idea why theres Battle Rifles in Halo Wars and not Halo: CE. In halo 1 you spend one level in the Pillar of Autumn. And your being rushed to Cpt. Keys and the Life Pod. The Master Chief Never Had time to get his weapons like they said in the begining that they had to skip the Weapon diagnostic because Cpt. Keys wanted him on the Bridge on the Double. He only grabbed weapons that were on the Ground. You almost the rest of the game on Halo with not much UNSC contact except Partners. And the Last level Had an armory but all the guns were really thrown around and the BR's couldve been an another armory.--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 01:21, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Speculation I think Probably Kelly’s story --Climax Viod 19:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Kelly's story would be interesting, but I'm sure that Bungie will incorperate her and the remaining Spartans in Halo 3. From what we know, the first encounters of the Covenant didn't end too well for the humans. I'm sure the Spartans in Halo Wars will meet a ed above. In addition, I doubt that Bungie would allow another company to take over the developement of a game based around one of their major characters (going by the books). Most of us were dissapointed when Master Chief didn't appear as the Spartan for Dead of Alive. In his stead was Nicole, who was created so that the events in DoA would have no effect on the Halo Trilogy. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that this could be any of the Spartan II's we know, but they will probably be created as some of the unmentioned Spartan II's from the books.--Culpable Liable Timeing It could be set anywere in between halo 1 and 32 years before halo 1 and the covenant-human war has been around for 32 years Factions ---- As the game is set to be on or around 2531, the various resistance/rebel groups are likely to be playable sides in the game as well. The Spartans were primarily involved in battling these rebels and insurgencies before the covenant attacked and there is a unified rebel force large and capable enough to be a playable faction.Cucci 17:51, 4 August 2007 (UTC) i speculate that their will be 4 main factions to start, The UNSC, The Covenant, The United Rebel Front, and The Heretics, but as you progress the Rebel faction will become non-playable and than the Covenant Separatists will become available, making the main Covenant non-playable and thrn making the Covenant Loyalists available. making the Covenant Seprestists fight along side the UNSC and the Heretics no-longer playable. with numerous pirate and smaller rebel factions (Eridanus Rebels) that you have to fight along the way and there may even be the flood and forerunners and if the game starts out during the Interplanetary War than there will be the Koslovics and the Frieden factions. The "confirmed elements" list Amongst the units in the list, There's is: Covenant Elite (With energy swords) I was thinking we could add Plasma Rifles to that list, becuase frankly, I doubt there's a Ghost shooting down those two marines at the "last known recon position"... 81.229.40.59 07:15, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah that was kind of wierd. I still don't know how the elites were shooting the marines. There hands were empty even when they were close enough for the marines to shoot them. --EliteDeath 21:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::they all had swords. --RimFire 14:20, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :The beam shot was unlike any of the Covenant weapons. It was differently colored, kind of purplish, and larger than the Plasma pistol and rifle. It also killed a Marine in one hit, unlike in the other games where multiple hits had to do it. I dunno. Salty 02:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::it could be a kind of sniper that wasnt used in halo 1 and 2 - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Or it could just be because it is made by a diffrent studio ::::i doubt that - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, in the books, the Covenant weapons are stronger than in-game for realism. They're weaker in-game for balanced...ness... The plasma bolt probably looks different because it's a trailer, not actual gameplay. BTW, I'm E93. (didn't bother logging in) It could be a new weapon or the Marine was already about to die (he was wounded) or because it was a trailer (a awesome one at that) it may have been been "Cinematic Exxagiration" or the elites shot the Marine in the Spinal Cord (instant death or Paralyzation) or Ensemble didnt ballance the weapons for the trailer i.e the invisble Energy Sword and the characthers werent balance (the elites didnt have Energy Sheilds.Some,none or all of the reasons above caused the instant pwnage of the marines.Oh one more reason the Elites threw the Energy Sword at the Marines (HIGHLY Unlikey. Actually, it didn't kill him in one shot it just injured him, then the elite finished him off by stabbing him with his energy sword.--prophit of war 17:47, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Halogen? There was a mod for "C&C Generals" called Halogen that was coming out, but Microsoft told them to shut down three years of hard work, saying they were infringing on copyright territory. That was before they officially announced Halo Wars; Halo Wars was announced about a month later. So wouldn't it be logical to assume that the reason Halogen was told to shut down in spite of Halo Wars? --StateoffFreedom 14:50, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :Reference Link (beware, it's biased but it was the only one that had the most information): http://www.joystiq.com/2006/09/13/ms-shuts-down-halogen-mod-why-now/ :Oh Halogen looks good, this had better be better --Climax Viod 17:33, 2 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't think it was fair to shut down halogen. --EliteDeath 21:08, 30 November 2006 (UTC) I LOVE BASE BUILDING AND ARMY BUILDING RTS!!! :::Its pure business. Why would Mircosoft want an RTS Halo mod out there, for free, just as they are about to release a full game? Answer is: they don't. They would rather flex their legal muscle, ban the game mod under "copyright infringement", then sell their RTS for $100. Basically, Microsoft would rather make maximum profit from HaloWars, and the best way to do that is to ensure that HaloWars will be the only Halo RTS out there. - Chaota 22:00, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Whatever it is, I'll be so blam!ed off about it if Halo Wars isn't as good as Halogen was looking (twitching)Keyes 07:30, 6 February 2007 (UTC) I think that AFTER halo wars is released Microsoft should allow halogen to be released--Swearingmonk 20:19, 8 February 2007 (UTC) more like Fuckogen--Lyoko2198 07:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) New Tank/Vehicle?? On the right hand side of the cannon fodder picture is this. Anyone know what it is?Looks like an old tank. :*I think it looks like the covenant footsoldiers are about to get pwned, but thats just me. But its probably just an older version of the scorpion tank from before halo 1 & 2. --EliteDeath 21:07, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :*It actualy looks like a scorpion tank with it's cannon exploded ::*It cannot be a scorpion, if you look at a scorpion tank the wheels that move it do not look that way. Besides it has 2 in each side--Radzon 22:14, 6 December 2006 (UTC) ::*It looks more like a modern-day tank. Nothing like the Scorpions at all. Salty 02:43, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :::*But it couldn't be a modern tank, if this was way before the halo seriesRadzon 02:39, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::*But all of today's tanks are modern tanks, and today is way before the Halo series. :*I think it is a scorpian tank. An older version.Before the ones in Halo 1&2&3.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe it's some kind of self propelled artillery? --CommanderGree117 19:14, 30 December 2006 (UTC) :*Actually now that I look at it. Kinda looks like a building. The part that looks like the wheels of a tank I can't explain. But...., If you look above that it does look lika a plat form. And that circular dome thing could be like a roof. Just saying.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:09, 3 January 2007 (UTC) :*yeah it looks like a rilly big artillery now that i think about it - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :*it might be the artillery from that halo wars pic i submitted see below --Swearingmonk 19:06, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :*those r scorpions - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 01:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :*no they r not scorpians the barrels r to big look at the pic next to the duel wielding elite--Swearingmonk 12:00, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::*o yeah they only have 1 track on each side. - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist 20:57, 7 January 2007 (UTC) looks like that SCORPION just got pwn3d. the turrets come off, and the tread covers are gone too. that's what makes it look different. but i agree, there likely will be other vehicles in the game. like the Stealth Tank that got cut from Halo 1. - user:specops306 I'm just saying this right now because you mentioned the stealth tank, don't you think it would've been cool if it wasn't cut?--prophit of war 17:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah! giving the humans a stealth tank would rock! It would have to be balanced against the Scorpion, but it would still rock! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 20:04, 30 June 2007 (UTC) I see a Scorpian tank NO DOUBT. it does have the quad treads(if you look a bit into the eplosiong, you can see the edge of the front pair of treads) and the top is obviously an exploded Scorpian turret. The reason you think it looks different is becuase its at a wierd angle and explosions cover the majority of the tank. 24.16.45.200 01:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) no Shit Sherlock--Lyoko2198 07:05, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Albatross, new? How come the drop ship that appear in the trailer (possibly an albatross) does not appear or its mentioned in any other halo game and book?. The only thing i can think of is that it was replaced by other newer version,(the ship that appears in the map Relic from Halo 2). looks like it Well, having a large cargo dropship is pretty much a necessity for spacecraft wishing to land on a planet and for large scale movement like in a war, so it could be that it is only used on large scale invasions and the like, not for specialist teams of SPARTANS. At any rate the albatross could be used like a mobile building as was speculated at the very bottom of the article to spawn troops like a Galleon in Age of Empires 3. I agree with you guys.--prophit of war 17:59, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Well, even by modern standards the Pelican can't carry very many marines, so there'd have to be larger dropships in the game. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 20:09, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Why are the Elites so bulky?!? Why are the Elites so big and bulky like? --Spartan 1 1 7 22:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) They are fat because in the early days of the war the elites didn't use the Jenny Craig or the Atkins diet plans, so the just ate what they want or who they want. They also didn't exercise as much; they were pretty much a bunch a couch potatoes and just watched the holograms all day. sogy Actually, it looks like it's the armor that's bulky. Perhaps it's tailored for the cold environment of whatever world that is. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:07, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :The armor has always been described as bulky, it doesn't look that different to me. -ED 23:00, 19 March 2007 (UTC) No, if you look closely it does seem like thier armor is more bulky but it might but it might be for the reason that dragonclaws said that they might be that way becuase of the cold enviroment that they are fighting in and the marines also had something to cover their mouths ans their armor also seemed a little bigger. Or it might be they way their armor were made at that time make a guess. Radzon 20:54, 20 March 2007 (UTC) but the cold enviroment woulnt make sense becuase in halo:CE assualt on the control room, and two betrales there in cold weather so why wouldnt they have bulky armor? Mendoza @ Mendoza The reason they didnt have the bulky armor in the Artic parts of Halo was becuase it was a very short period of time...i hardley think the Proud Elites would bother replacing ALL of their armor just for one section of a large battle area...in Halo Wars...that area seen in the X06 Trailer was obviously much larger and colder...IE the Elites have to use that armor becuase they are fighing on a single terrain for an extended period. in the demo...you cant really see the Elite armor well...so my guess is that its normal again in the more desert terrain. 24.16.45.200 01:35, 16 November 2007 (UTC) The reason the elite armor is different is because the trailer was mot made by bungie, and the people who did make it made the elites way out of proportion they are like ten feet tall in the trailer. SparrowHawk!!!! Yes! the transmission has fully loaded, revealing...what? the UNSC Sparrow Hawk. Could someone add it? or i'll try myself, but it might be a bit...messy. (EDIT) Oops, someone already did it...sorry for that. -- SpecOps306 19:21, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Too Many Pictures So I made them Choose options for a full list look below: Image:HW_1280x1024_5.jpg|Battle that takes place in Halo Wars. Image:HW_1280x1024_2.jpg|Battle on a ridge Image:Ilmhalowarstheme1MediaBlade.jpg|Concept art for the United Nations Space Command forces. Image:Marines_HALO_wars.jpg|Shot of Marines from the Halo Wars Trailer Image:Halo-wars leak.jpg|Image of Halo Wars Image:Elite_and_marine.jpg|An Elite and Marine from the trailer Image:HaloWars2.jpg|A Covenant Scarab. Image:HW_1920x1200_6.jpg|UNSC Shortswords Image:Halowars_elites.jpg|The Elites as depicted in Halo Wars. Image:Halowars_concept.jpg|A piece of concept art Image:Ilmhalowarstheme1SystemBlade.jpg|Concept art for the Elite. Cobra? Someone keeps adding stuff about a "Cobra." Is there any sources cited for it? --SpecOps306 07:07, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Right, someone added the Cobra to the page again. I'm deleting it. If whoever put it there is reading this, PLEASE DO NOT PUT IT BACK!!!!! the Cobra was a non-canon vehicle from an unauthorised game concept, and IS NOT CANON!!! SpecOps306 05:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Sorry to say this, but there is going to bee a vehicles called the Cobra in Halo Wars, as of March. It was featured in the Gamepro magazine, and is currently a missile artillery unit. Quirel 06:09, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Scarab Gun What the hell i think they mean the scarab cannon HALO: TFOR & HALO WARS HALO: The Fall Of Reach and Halo Wars are the same thing except ones a bokk and the other is the game. Am I right? The Se7ens Haunt Me :Nope. The Master Chief never fights Covenant on an ice planet like that. Many people have speculated that it's on Harvest. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 19:29, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::But isn't halo wars when they first meet the "Covenant" The Se7ens Haunt Me wrong Harvest was but Harvest was not a Ice Planet how could plants grow there furthermore there was no ground fighting on Harvest and the Spartns didnt have Mjornir by that time :How can plants grow in the North Pole? but we have tropical rainforests at the equator! we've only seena portion of the planet, and we don't even know its Harvest. besides, the UNSC retook the planet under Admiral Cole later, by which time the Spartans would be fully kitted out with MJOLNIR. -- SpecOps306 06:31, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... I knew about the Mjolnir but the first time they met the covenant and what not confused me. Thanx for clearing that up =]. WE STILL GET TO PLAY AS CHIEF RIGHT?!??!The Se7ens Haunt Me Two Important Things #1 Why do you have a picture of the Chiefs helmet from Starry Night?? That is for Halo 3, not Halo Wars. #2 Who confirmed that the Omega SPARTANS could not be SPARTAN-III (Or -IV)? We don't know when the cinematic takes place, we just know that part of the game will take place during the first Covenant encounter -- But all of it will take place before Halo 1. They are probably SPARTAN-IV in MJOLNIR Mk IV armor. Ackerson got the DNA (Halsey found his files in FoR) in order to make adult clones of the SPARTAN-II mass produced for SPARTAN-III, but that was shot down. When he went absent for those 15 or so years prior to 2540, I believe he acted on his initial desires to make SPARTAN clones. This would explain Maria "starting a family" (coverup for "being a template for clones") and Chiron TL34 "Spartan Clone Training Complex" that was on a Halo in Halo 1 MP. Arbiter? Is it just me, or were the elites wearing semi-Arbiter armor? oh, and do you think there will be heros?--NOTreal 15:46, 17 April 2007 (UTC) well the UNSC will no doubt have a spartan (maybe the chief) and the covenant will probably have an arbiter --Garyclementspunji 23:00, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Sources not showing I don't know if it's just my computer, but the sources at the bottom aren't showing up. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" 03:58, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Yup, no sources. The Evil O'malley 04:03, 21 May 2007 (UTC) I removed some of the images at the bottom and that seemed to fix it. There were also several and tags that didn't seem to do anything, so I removed those too. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" 04:51, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Confused!! Wait? I don't get. Whats a RTS (I know it stands for Real-Time-Shooter.) But hows the gameplay? Were not playing as the chief. Were controlling the Marines and the Pillar Of Autumn? Please. INTEL!--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 14:47, 7 June 2007 (UTC) RTS is Real Time Strategy. It will be like Command & Conquer not Star Wars Battlefront. The game takes place in 2525-2531 on the planet Harvest. I'm not sure but it is possible that it will be like Star Wars Battlefront 1 & 2(Description of Star Wars Battlefront:You have an army and you control one soldier at a time.You can play in 3rd or 1st person.You are not in formations like in Age of Empires.).That way would be awesome!My friends will S**T THE F*** U* talking about Age of Mythology and all that other real time B*** S***. Spartan-G007 XBL gamertag:SpartanG007 I have battlefront one and two. There O.K. they could have been much better. But Halo style battle front? Sounds F***ING awesome. Since it is next century gaming. It'll be more real, more intense and even more awesome. Cant wait. But is that really it?--'MY Place!' · Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have [[|Two Sides]]' 18:57, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Have you played the Age of Empires series? Or the Command and Conquer series? ''That is likely what it's going to be. the Battlefront-style-Halo would be cool, but controlling hundreds of marines or Grunts and sending them out to kill each other... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 22:15, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Rts doesnt stand for real time shooter, it stands for real time strategy.... You control a big army, manage resources, build buildings etc. Its gonna be good. 86.42.81.113 18:25, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Awe cool. Now I understand. Thanx. Hmm gonna be cool(if done right.)--'MY Place!' · Feed The MailBox·''' ' .I Have [[|Two Sides]]' 22:58, 14 June 2007 (UTC) RTS stands 4 real time stratigyAlphacheiftain101 10:44, 18 September 2007 (UTC) 7/7/07 I posted same topic on the Halo 3 dusscusion page. Because as you might know Bungie loves the number 7 since they have put it in in so many parts of the game. Like, 7 Halos, John-11'7', and Arbiter is seven letters long. Since the date '''7/7/07' is coming maybe Bunjie will do something speacial like give us some super hot info. What you think???--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 19:55, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Cover Box PIC When are we gonna get the Cover Box pic.? Im eager =P--'MYH.Q.' · MYORDERS · ' ' 22:31, 4 July 2007 (UTC) "5 Fingers Instead of 4" Could someone remove this because after watching the video a number of times the Elite in question does not have five fingers. It has the usual four. I seriously doubt the creators of the video would make such an obvious anatomical mistake with a well known enemy type within the Halo universe. Removed A Monument to All Your Sins 21:01, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Gameplay? Are you gonna control a single soldier and command the others with something like a Cross-Comm in GRAW, or are you gonna control everything at once?I'm confused.=(SpartytimeTalk 14:00, 14 July 2007 (UTC) you are gonna be controling everthing on your side like marines,tanks and also managing resources like any other RTS, so ya you are gonna control everything at once. Mendoza 7:10, 15 july But will you control a single soldier like in Halo and Halo 2 and then command everything else? The basic question is, if I wanna shoot a 6 round burst to a wall, will a press a trigger? Or will it be like Full Spectrum Warrior?=(SpartytimeTalk 13:42, 16 July 2007 (UTC) no go play somthing like AOE3 or C&C 3 it'll be something like that The Flood!?!?!? THE FLOOD!?!?!?!? Isn't that impossible!?!? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:56, 17 July 2007 (UTC) The Flood won't be there, they weren't discovered by humans till 2552.SpartytimeTalk 13:23, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Really? What about an ONI coverup? Just because Halo was the first place where the Flood's existence was documented, doesnt mean it was our first encounter. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 03:42, 9 August 2007 (UTC) The flood were probally all contained on the Halo rings or in the research facilities at that time period. So I doubt that they will be playable or show upSpec-Opp Spartan 03:17, 23 February 2008 (UTC) We don't know for certain that the entire game will take place on Harvest. There could be campaigns set after humanity's first encounter with the Flood.Demonic Knight 22:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Gameplay vid I found a video with Halo wars gameplay in it, go here: http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/677574/Halo_Wars_and_other_Microsoft_Games.html#readmore. ĦДĿΘFáЙ "ДňḌ áиŐТЋéṜ ĜŗŲṆṭ 14:10, 25 August 2007 (UTC) MAC Bombardment Power the Spirit of Fire's MAC fires 6 shots heh kinda a lot dont ya think? --UNSC AI 16:48, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :If your talking about how UNSC ship are only a bull to 1 round at a time, I thought it was some sort of special round designed for orbital bombardment--MCDBBlits 03:30, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Maybe it has six different MAC's? I mean, it is a converted colony ship - and if it's anything like the Marathon colony ship from the game of the same name (Made out of one of the moons of mars!) then it could easily have ''way more! Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 06:09, 14 September 2007 (UTC) The easiest explanation is the simplest: it's just a storyline error. Fact of the matter is a Mac Round hitting the Earth would have destroyed that entire area, the marine encampment and the Covenant both. I like to just pretend it's Archer Missiles or something akin that the ship is firing. InnerRayg 19:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :The trivia section is coreect though. MAC rounds fire at 40% of the speed of light, which is almost 270,000,000 miles per hour. A six hundred ton object traveling at that speed would be immense; if it collided with a planet it would leave a crater the size of Rhode Island. It could crack a continent in half. --ED 09:32, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Well, the shots could come from a Mass Driver, you know like the one they used on Harvest, but that the producers accidently called it a MAC Gun due to their similarities. It could also be a much smaller version of the MAC, designed to take down heavy vehicles ( Scarabs ). --Matt-256 13:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) That's assuming that all MAC's fire the same size projectile, too. A smaller projectile has less kinetic force, and would do less damage. 'Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:44, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I think it would be safe to say that different rounds are avialable, think of it this way weapons can fire a wide variety or rounds, grenade, tracer, armor piercing, rubber, etc. In the military Artillery is key *which makes me wonder why we dont see any in the halo series* so it would be smart to have an orbiting ship about to do such a thing. That way the infantry gets fire support without the risk of the artillery being attacked *at least not from the ground*Hollywood 23:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Serina Has anyone else played Age of Mythology? Doesn't Serina's voice sound like the woman who voiced Athena? '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:01, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Battlefields Do we really need this? We know nothing about the final game's map number or types. The concept art was for gameplay and probably campaign, not multiplay, and the announcement movie was prerendered. Any objections to me deleting it? Specops306, ''Kora '' 19:14, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ...crap... Its gonna have those shitty team colors isn't it!!--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 00:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Just make the UNSC green, and the Covenant purple, when you play multiplayer, depending on which you play as. Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) It won't work, trust me. I have alot of RTS games, it never works.--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 04:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Perhaps. But I have a few too, and from what I've seen there shouldn't be any reason if can't. Wonder what happens to the colours in online co-op? Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) A Few Things 1. probable game types and factions a) UNSC UNSC campagn b) covenant covenant campagn c) rebels? rebel campagn d) skirmish e) conquest? (like galactic conquest from star wars battlefront) 2. questions a) would you be able to play as the rebels from the fall of reach b) will there be covenant aircrafts c) will there be things better then the pelican, shortsword, sparrowhawk or sky hawk d) will there be an MCV or what e) will the elephant be useable f) will the elephat be the MCV --Garyclementspunji 00:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Firstly, all of 1 is likely except a rebel campaign is likely. To be honest, I wouldn't want to play as a rebel. Secondly, I'll try to answer the questions in 2: A) No. Just...no. B) Yes, the Banshee, and probably a few of the Dropship. Maybe Seraphs as bombers. C) Maybe. D) ? E) Was the Elephant even around then? F) See above. Yours: Specops306, ''Kora '' 18:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Green Plasma It seems like i'm the only one that has noticed this. But in the demo video all the plasma the covenant shoot is green. Why is this? Is it cuz its only a demo? or am i seeing things?SpartanBIH COMM '' '' 03:15, 20 January 2008 (UTC) I saw green plasma it could possible they are using plasma pistols-Spec-Opp Spartan 02:02, 23 February 2008 (UTC)Spec-Opps Spartan Ranged Covenaut On the page it says there is a ranged type of Covenaut in a sceenshot. Where is that sceenshot? Where was it confirmed?Trooper117 19:53, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Trooper, if you look at the screenshot with the firing scarab, you can see Ranged Elites flying in from above the Covenant ranks. ><~Lovemuffin~>< Friendly fire Does anyone else see a Warthog running directly over a Marine at about 6:49 in the E3 '07 video, and he just stays standing? I hope that's just a debug code they had on. --Andrew Nagy 06:23, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Friendly fire is something that simple doesn't exist in RTS games, with a few notable exceptions. Otherwise you could whipe out half your army in friendly fire before they get a chance to shoot the enemy. --Ajax 013 16:32, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Bungie made units smart enough to not constantly teamkill; I don't see why it should be impossible for Ensemble. And people who suck badly enough to wipe out their own army should be playing on Easy anyway. Myth got away with allowing friendly fire, and that was ten years ago. :Debug codes, on the other hand, are something it would make perfect sense for a demo video to use. --Andrew Nagy 03:25, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :Also, my other complaint so far is that the game is shown wrenching control away from the player in the middle of a battle just to give the Scarab a dramatic entrance. Not cool. --Andrew Nagy 06:12, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, 1; that was a video demonstration, and 2; was it really that long? Halo 3 jerks you out of your point of view to show you stuff - you can just skip it. I'm sure Ensemble can do the same in Halo Wars. Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:35, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::I haven't played Halo 3, but I don't recall any scenes in Halo 1 or 2 where a cutscene triggers while the player is under fire; except for the actual endings of levels, where it doesn't matter anyway. --Andrew Nagy 17:31, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Split screen Any word on whether the multiplayer mode will include split-screen support? From the screenshots, it looks like network mode is fairly definite. --Andrew Nagy 17:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Where did you get the release date from? On the main site it says to stay tunned.Spec-Opp Spartan 06:59, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Would you mind if I changed it Pending or whatever last time I checked website said stay tunedSpec-Opp Spartan 03:29, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Game fans/trolls seem to like to make things like that up for some reason. If you see a release date wtihout a source cited, it's usually best to delete it immediately, before it spreads. --68.44.253.17 23:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Another Bit of Trivia Marathon took place on a colony ship right i will let you guys decide if this is anything or not * No. They were completely different - one is an actual ship, the other was made from a moon. And the game won't take place on the ship, but on the planet. Specops306, ''Kora '' 04:38, 13 March 2008 (UTC) BR55HB SR You can see from the trailer that the rifle being used by the Marines is actually the older BR55. Recommend a correction. Theory on Storyline As some of you know, a few screenshots have depicted Covenant and UNSC forces doing battle on hilly, grass covered terrain. In some of those same screenshots, it shows a Halo (or what looks like a Halo) in the background. Does anyone else think that we're only hearing a small portion of the actual storyline. Perhaps the storyline does not just cover Harvest, but may involve other important events, such as the Battle of Installation 04, or even the Battle of Installation 00. Any thoughts?--72.141.217.254 00:32, 26 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about the Halo. It may have been a part of the campaign, but since it takes place more than twenty years before Halo: CE, I think its more probably a multiplayer map. I think it's pretty obvious that Ensemble are going to keep the lid on the plot of Halo Wars until its released - look at what Bungie did with Halo 3, and we had people complaining about spoilers. Then again, any speculation is going to be absolutely irrelevant until the game comes out. Specops306, ''Kora '' 00:16, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Forerunner Playable Okay, I know that it was "confirmed" by Ensemble and all that, but can we really put that up right now. I mean, it's April Fool's Day. Not to completely deny the announcement, but... I don't think it is something that we can just put on the page without waiting a few days to see if it is truly going to be done. Excuse my trepidation, but I would just like to see how this plays out first. I mean, this isn't something that should be taken lightly in the Halo universe... and we know Bungie wouldn't have a problem doing this, who's to say Ensemble wouldn't do this kind of thing either.XRoadToDawnX 23:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the edit man, i didn´t read this--HALOnapster 03:27, 2 April 2008 (UTC) There is no debate whether this is true. Read the article, the original one. It links you to Wikipedia's page for "April Fools" when you click for the original source. And why would Ensemble not post this on their own website? And why would they laugh when they read it? And why, oh why would they wish you a happy first of april at the end of it? InnerRayg 03:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :THat, and the 100,000 year waiting time and the ability to build a Halo to kill everyone... Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:15, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Spaceships In Halo wars will there be space ships if so then will there be space wars and can you build ships from factory e.g phenoiz class ships I don't think space ships will be in this game it would be cool though..I doubt they would put it in -User:Spec-Opp Spartan No spacebattles unfortunately, I think that many fans as well as I would like to see spacebattles in a Halo game. VanFlyhight 19:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) New UNSC Unit? In the "titanic clash" picture above the scorpion and below the blurred warthogs is that a new unit or something? it looks like an oversized marine. Hollywood :I thought it looked like a Spartan. --'Specops306', ''Kora '' 23:41, 17 May 2008 (UTC) I know it's an old topic, but look at a hi-res version of the image. It's a machinegun team, which, for canon's sake, should be an M247 GPMG. --Braidenvl 20:09, 14 June 2008 (UTC)